


Just tell him Malfoy

by Dreaming_of_Pearls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Revised Version, i will fix the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Pearls/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Pearls
Summary: [This is an updated version of a fanfiction I have on wattpad look at notes]seeing how broken he was it made something in him openthis desire... this need(the summary doesn't really go with the fanfiction I couldn't think of anything else I'll update it in the future)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Just tell him Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> i first posted this on Wattpad a while back under the name [ wait a Malfoy in love with a Potter]  
> This fanfiction is an updated version of that one
> 
> so this is kind of old and I'm updating it as I go  
> which is why this is going to take a while because I'm slowly updating it
> 
> And I want to make this good which is why this is kind of taking a while 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it

"god look at her face does she not get it she looks hideous" malfoy said as he picks at the tablecloth he looked at Weasley girl who was sitting next to harry at the Gryffindor table

"I'm sure she's not going to move if you're just going to look at her maybe go over there and move her yourself" said Pansy she took a bite of her food  
"ShHhhHhh will you be quiet he might hear you" said Draco as he looks at Harry  
"You're such a worrywart" pansy said with a smile on her face 

"calm down if he's tables away he's not going to hear you" "so what he still might hear" malfoy said looking at pansy "Oh my God Malfoy you're such a drama queen he can't hear us" pansy said as she let out a Huf   
"This is not funny this is very serious she's going to... to try and steal Harry" said Draco as he picks at is food 

"oh my God Malfoy I'm going to go to bed see you in the morning" she said as she walked away letting out a fit of giggles

"The nerve of some people" he said as he gave one last look at Harry before he had to go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you think
> 
> If you do want to find the original it's on wattpad under the name [wait a Malfoy in love with a Potter]


End file.
